Los recuerdos del vampiro
by Antimonesia
Summary: [Warau kyuketsuki ó La sonrisa del vampiro] Môri reflexiona sobre todo lo ocurrido tras su conversión mientras afronta su nueva vida. ¿Rechazas tú condición?
1. Retrospectiva

**Los recuerdos del vampiro**

Los árboles dibujaban monstruos mientras un delgado hilo helado corría por mis venas. Con las luces apagadas la deslucida fábrica era un almacén grotesco donde durante el día desfilaban oscuras manchas todas con los mismos rostros agrietados, sabía que de vez en cuando al mediodía algún canto gutural rompía el silencio colándose entre los tenedores de plástico y las bandejas ocres... aunque nunca tendré oportunidad de contemplar semejante retazo siempre me lo acabo imaginando, ellos siendo apuntados por la luz diurna, pulsátil en invierno, silabeando bobadas ajenos al exterior, donde habita el infierno más bello jamás visto sobretodo cuando cae la noche...justo cuando sueñan entre sus mantas.

Aún recuerdo vivamente mi primer encuentro con Rakuda, bajo las paredes malditas en su casa ocultaba su estrafalario rostro tras una bola de cristal. Hace mucho mucho tiempo cuando la ciudad despedía sangre una sucia humana fue colgada bajo la sombra del cerezo, su agonía fue sosegada, el hambre carcomió su cuerpo, la sed deshizo su piel y cuando vislumbró el gran túnel azabache aproximándose hacía ella volvió a despertar. A su alrededor sus verdugos habían sucumbido a la muerte transfigurándose sus carnes en pedazos gaseosos, ella rió maldiciéndolos, había vencido su sombra persistía sobre la tierra ahora era un espectro infernal una empusa astuta cuya misión sería encontrar al elegido, un anodino adolescente perdido en la corriente violentada, una mancha gris entre tantas negras...yo.

Se cortó la lengua, las fibras carmesí salpicaron su abrigo, la mesa...mi uniforme escolar. Intente huir pero su raquítico brazo sostuvo el mío, la mujer presa de un frenesí absurdo agarró mi cuello, pegando su desfigurada cara a mis ingenuos labios, a continuación mi boca quedo inundada. Sufrí un vahído y caí al suelo ennublecido, en mi cabeza comenzó a crecer un campo...rosas, claveles, margaritas embriagaban mis sienes. Al despertar desgarré mi brazo para saborear mi sangre, olía a jazmín. La vieja sentada en el sofá me sonreía. El vampiro habitaba en mis entrañas, la metamorfosis comenzaba.

Miyawaki me descubrió cobijado en la oscuridad de los taquilleros, temblando de excitación ante la posibilidad de provocar un baño sonrosado en el instituto. Rastree la embriagadora olor de su garganta, ácida, blanca...entonces Satomi gritó llamando a Runa, consumiendo mis ansias en una ilusión evaporada. Afortunadamente el destino supo concederme mis deseos, durante la orgía en el hotel abandonado irrumpí victorioso provocando una lluvia cristalina. - ¡Es Môri! - escuche vociferar a alguien aterrado. Me abalancé sobre el primer objeto femenino que encontré, un delicado pecho sudoroso, magullado, impregnado de líquido seminal. Una vez fue succionado ávidamente mastique su blanca carne desencadenando una pesadilla en mis presas. Apenas diez minutos más tarde solo yo me sostenía en pie, retorcí mis labios observando mí alrededor, por fin las carcomidas paredes del edificio estaban pintadas.

Gracias a la psicopatía de Henmi me convertí en mentor e inicie a Runa en los entresijos ligados a su nueva condición, nuestra recién estrenada vida eterna se adentraba en una espiral irracional bajo el mandato escarlata. La besé de la misma forma en que Rakuda rozó mi lengua y esa misma noche con tal de complacer a la jorobada le arrebató a su hermana el bebé que había engendrado hacía apenas unas semanas. A la vieja le gustaba ver flotar aquellas pequeñas cabezas vírgenes bajo el exquisito manto encarnado - ¡Bienvenidos a la vida eterna! - gritaba riéndose desde su habitación negra emborrachada de alegría.

Asistí a libertinos carnavales protagonizados por magos seductores, cabareteras voluptuosas y ancianos insaciables. Allí ambos utilizando nuestra juventud como reclamo rezumábamos orgullo atreviéndonos a engatusar a cualquier adulto que se interpusiera en nuestro camino, provocando irreparables estragos entre los asistentes. Sin embargo, nuestro paraíso acabo resquebrajándose, la imperecedera juventud era una ordinaria mentira. Si, viviríamos hasta el fin de los tiempos pero siendo octogenarios decrépitos no tiernos adolescentes. Tras una serie de acontecimientos enmarañados la enérgica realidad nos arrojó hacía una abrupta galería hedionda. Rakuda tuvo razón profetizando el destino de Runa, ella era demasiado débil para aceptar su destino y seguir viva.

Se suicidó delante mío clavándose una estaca en su corazón, transformándose en un torrente huidizo en mis brazos, juro que intente contenerme, mantenerme impasible ante la escarcha purpura, desafortunadamente era tan tentadora...mis sombrías pupilas se ensancharon engullendo el iris, después perdí la cordura...cuando mis ojos volvieron a abrirse había aspirado toda su sangre. La deje reposar entre las ruinas seguidamente huí, decidí marcharme a Tokio donde la jorobada sino hubiera fallecido también, pretendía encontrar a otro caballero oscuro.

Ya han pasado cinco años...soportando cada semana mi irrefrenable lujuria, ahogando mis gritos entre las sábanas, si caigo en la tentación acabaré enterrado vivo, encerrado en un ataúd de ochenta metros cuadrados. En sueños me percibo dinamitando yugulares y cuando despierto sollozo envuelto en rabia. Deseo seguir siendo joven aunque para ello deba renunciar a mi preciado deseo...mis rubíes líquidos... el sabroso plasma.


	2. Presente

**Los recuerdos del vampiro II**

Matsuda claqueataba en la oscuridad fundiéndose con el suelo reptando como una anguila fuera del agua, atropelladamente moribunda. Caminé unos pasos en su dirección hasta situarme en su frente, su cara hinchada besada por el carmín sudaba alcohol además una densa neblina apelmazaba sus ojos pardos. - ¡Ah Môri, muchacho! - gritó viscoso regalándome una expresión ridícula - anda ayúdame, apóyame en la verja. Incapaz de soportar su pútrida hedor cubrí mi rostro con el pasamontañas, así únicamente mis ojos podrían hablarle.

Su cuerpo era una bolsa de basura rota, roído por un ejército de vestidos baratos, abalorios plastificados, pelucas rubias que cada noche seducían a su miembro mientras hábilmente devoraban sus riquezas. Yo también fui un parasito embaucador ocultado tras una máscara brillante, un hábil manipulador. Hombres y mujeres se batían a duelo con tal de poseer un trozo de mis dulces entrañas, para luego sucumbir ante mi envenenado aliento en la intimidad. Arrastrándolo lo empuje contra el herrumbroso tapiz metálico, el hombre simultáneamente tosió mientras reía - ¡La vida es bella pequeño! - masculló escupiendo barro. Inexplicablemente sus gangosas palabras desvelaron una vez más mi verdadero ser aletargado, sin embargo en esta ocasión no salté sobre su cuerpo ardiente. Rasgué mi muñeca, vi nacer diminutos rasguños violáceos, me recree en su serpenteante llamada y espere hasta su coagulación. Sin duda alguna al amanecer, cuando regresara a casa debería empaparme en una ducha de Rohypnol.

Sus azucarados aullidos destrozaban nuestra silenciosa cortina, pasaba por nuestro lado después de medianoche, usualmente a la misma hora. Fruncía sus cansados labios con tal de pronunciar un corto saludo el cual respondía realizando un leve gesto agitando mi cabeza. Hablar era considerado por mí un acto irresistiblemente peligroso, una puerta abierta a la lujuria, temía abandonarme a mis instintos si la destapaba... Una frígida noche lluviosa alguien me llamó, bajo su paraguas parpadeaba su nívea piel. Al voltear sostuve en mis manos mi cotidiano fragmento de irrealidad, una bolsa añil que usaba para transportar comida - ¿me reconoces? - preguntó avergonzada - sí - fui capaz de responder escondiendo raudo mi boca, tapando su abertura con un fugaz gesto, el bozal volvía a resguardarme. - vamos en la misma dirección - me contó ofreciéndome refugio. Acepte a regañadientes haciendo embravecer la lluvia, ella desconocía los poderes que el infierno otorgaba a sus insignificantes súbditos.

Un febril nexo se estableció entre ambos. Akami me persuadía durante nuestros fortuitos encuentros, imponiéndome una intima rutina descorazonada. Desplomándome en mi cama atravesaban mis arterias férreas pulsiones, encerré mis garras cosiendo las ventanas y desfigure mi estomago colmándolo de alimentos, tragándomelos sin masticar sabiendo que siempre seria un engendro hambriento. Ingerí cuatro comprimidos y Morfeo me permitió entrar en su reino. Me revolqué sobre campos grisáceos donde crecían amapolas ensangrentadas, vomité serpientes, vislumbré cuervos arrancando ojos a inofensivos cachorros...Al despertar mis labios emanaban chocolate.

- Môri...yo... – tartamudeo temblando con la cabeza agachada.

- No digas nada, me estás haciendo sufrir.

Rodee su cuello cariñosamente, en la penumbra resplandecía mi deseo. Tape ambas bocas con cinta adhesiva, la mía para contener a la iracunda gula, la suya para que no pudiera gritar. La cuerda tensada tatuó su piel dibujando sedosos círculos, flaquearon sus fuerzas y los dos caímos al suelo, entonces mostré mi verdadera arma, un antiguo recuerdo familiar, el estilete de Rakuda. Tallé en su espalda una rosa abierta, seguidamente le arrebate sus ropas y expuse mi obra colgada en un ciprés. Halle una nota teñida bajo sus pies, al leerla el adhesivo me impidió chillar _"sé que soy cobarde, sino no estarías leyendo estas palabras ahora mismo...Apenas te conozco, nos vemos todas las noches pero nunca sueles hablarme...Me gustaría ser tu amiga, conocerte mejor, si tu quieres quizás algún día acabemos compartiendo muchas cosas, ¡ay! ni siquiera soy buena expresándome, perdóname... por favor no me mires ahora me intimidarías, además no quiero ponerme colorada delante tuyo. Te lo ruego, tomate tu tiempo no me rechaces sin pensarlo, me siendo atraída por ti..." _Desate una tempestad terrible, el agua invadió calles, parques, plazas... lo reconozco, sofoque mi furia destruyendo la ciudad y llegada el alba fotografié mis estragos satisfecho.


End file.
